Professor Layton and the Odd Keys
by dontcryMasha
Summary: Officially Completed! The Professor and Luke return to Folsense after a family tragedy, only to find that Katia has made plans other then a funeral. Oh, and there's a case to solve somewhere along the line. T for romance and brief alcohol use.
1. Return to Folsense

**Professor Layton and the Odd Keys**

Chapter One

Return to Folsense

"Professor, a letter's come for you."

"Really? From whom?" Hershel Layton peered over his cup of Earl Grey toward the apprentice, Luke, who seemed to be triumphantly holding the daily mail.

"There doesn't seem to be a return address."

"Nothing at all? Hm. Let me see." Layton took the letter from Luke and looked it over. "No, no address. But the stamp on it says Folsense."

"What do you suppose anyone in Folsgate wants?" Luke asked. He flopped lazily on the embroidered sofa.

The Professor carefully stripped open the envelope and proceeded to read aloud.

" 'Dear Hershel, I regret to inform you that my Grandfather, Anton, has passed away.' " Layton sighed.

"Oh no. That's from Katia, isn't it?" Luke said quietly. "Do read on."

" 'It would be only appropriate for me to invite you and Luke to his funeral on the fifth of next month.' "

"I don't like funerals." Luke moaned.

"A gentleman never refuses an invitation, especially if we know the people involved."

"Ohh alright."

"We'll arrange for the proper transportation immediately."

Ever since Folsense had been exposed for what it really was, all sorts of commitees and people stepped up to the plate to fix the situation. The noxious fumes were subdued, and the city was restored. The transtation at Dropstone had been expanded so that an entirely different train drove to Folsense, while the Molentary Express went on it's way.

And so the esteemed professor purchased the tickets and within two weeks time he and Luke were on their way to visit Katia. Flora chose not to come, since she was still rather afraid of the city, even after almost two years.

Layton and his apprentice arrived two days prior to the funeral. They were greeted by Katia at the trainstation and taken to the manor.

"It's so good to see you after all this time." Katia said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Layton told her politely. "Again, I'm terribly sorry about your Grandfather."

"After all the time we spent together," Katia said, sullen. "I didn't know what to do once he passed. I even tried to tell myself that it was going to happen soon."

"Death is a shock to us all." Said the Professor. Luke nodded.

"Grandfather's funeral is Wednesday. So we'll have all day tomorrow to spend time in the city. It's changed quite a lot."

Professor Layton, Luke, and Katia passed beneath the still-sooty clock tower of Folsense to find that the city itself was decently cleaned up. It wasn't beaming like the hallucinations, but the buildings were much tidier.

"It appears that there has been quite a lot of renovations." Said the Professor. Katia hummed in agreement.

"Grandfather and I spent most of our time arranging the construction." She said. "He wanted nothing more than to make Folsgate a happy place again."

"Well I think he did an excellent job at it!" Luke beamed.

They walked past a cafe that was full of chatting people.

"I agree with Luke." Said Hershel.

"Let's go all through town tomorrow." Katia announced. "For now we can head to the manor for dinner."

Obviously, the manor had been fully reconstructed. Although it still stood at the end of the forest, the once-mining-town of a crater was completely gone. Now, a beautifully modest house stood in it's place.

"Ah, what architecture!" Layton exclaimed at the new building.

"Grandfather redesigned it himself." Katia said.

"A brilliant mind."

They walked through the white columns by the door and into the rich brown foyer. Goldleaf statues lined the walls and were reflected in the bright, caramel-colored marble floor tiles. Katia led them to the dining room on the left, which was just as gorgeous as the entryway.

"I'm quite awestruck." Said Layton.

"Thank you." Katia replied, blushing.

"What happened to Nigel?" Luke asked, peering around the table. There seemed to be an entirely new staff working.

"He left town." Katia said quietly. "I'm not sure why, but the new butlers are wonderful."

"Are the Mistress and her guests ready for the evening meal?" One of the new crew, a lean man with thinning black hair came out of the kitchen. He was dressed in a pin stripe suit, with an apron neatly tied around his waist.

"Yes." Katia told him politely. "Hershel, Luke; this is Lester, our head butler."

"Good evening Lester." Said Layton.

"Lovely weather." Lestor replied. "Tea?"

"Yes please." Layton and Luke said simutaneously. Luke laughed, which made Katia giggle.

"I'm glad to see you're still in high spirits though, Katia." Hershel said.

"Thank you." she answered quietly.

The three continued to talk throughout the evening, dining quietly on the remarkable food which Lestor and his ladies brought out dish-by-dish (Luke was particularly fond of the baked rosemary potatoes). As night grew near, the table was cleared and Katia led them to their rooms.

"If you haven't noticed," Katia began. "The manor is smaller than the original. And the bedrooms are a bit far apart."

"No matter." Said Layton. Katia smiled.

"Professor, I've had Lester bring your baggage into this room. And Luke, I'll show you yours. It's just down the hall here."

"Thank you Katia." Layton headed into the room. It wasn't exactly large, but a comfortable size nonetheless. The fluffy bed sat in a corner beneath a wide window, which looked gracefully over the forest. A small table of dark, polished wood was opposite the bed, with a round mirror mounted the wall behind it. The Professor drew the rich gold curtains shut and prepared for bed. Katia knocked at the door.

"Come in." Layton called. The door opened slowly.

"It means a lot to me that you two came." Katia said.

"Of course."

"You made Grandfather so happy. He spoke kindly of you often."

"I'm honored to hear. Unfortunately I never had the chance to really get to know him."

"I loved him dearly." Katia said softly.

"I believe he felt the same toward you." Layton said. Katia began to cry quietly. Hershel walked to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Loss is something we all face." He told her. "None of us are immune."

"I feel embarrassed." The woman whined.

"Why?! Crying is a normal reaction." Layton coaxed.

"You're so refined. I shouldn't let my emotions overtake me in your company."

"That's just silly. You cry as much as you wish."

Katia suddenly flung her arms around the Professor and wailed against his chest. He blushed.

"Well..." Hershel said, quite taken. "I...You...Believe...Hmm..."

The woman's crying subsided, and she looked up at the Professor.

"I believe bedrest is in order." He told her. She nodded.

"I'll have Lester bring tea to your room in the morning." Katia said, releasing the man from her lock. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

**Layton's Journal**

_October 3rd_

_"The lady Katia isn't as strong as she would have you believe. The death of her Grandfather is weighing heavily on her shoulders. The poor dear. The manor is a splendid structure; once a seething castle of misery, now a gorgeous temple to begin anew. Anton must have worked endlessly in his old age to fix his city. I believe he died knowing that he did as much as he could to restore Folsense. He must be with his Sofia again, finally. Oh, love. How very queer."_


	2. Katia's Problem

Chapter 2

Katia's Problem

The weather proved to be fairer than the day before, making it absolutely perfect for the plans Katia had. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky over Folsense, and the climate was just the right balance of cool and warm that walking a great distance was no trouble at all. Luke was particularly excited to see the new city.

"Just look how fantastic it is!" He shouted. The streets were lined with vendors, full of people talking and exchanging goods. A group of men sat in an alleyway playing music, and just across from them was an old woman feeding stray dogs.

"It's been raining a lot here recently," Katia told her guests. "So we're all quite greatful to have such beautiful weather."

"Mmm understood." Layton agreed. He looked at Katia, who seemed to be enjoying herself as much as the rest of her people. "You seem exceptionally well today." He said to her.

She smiled shyly and looked away from the Professor. Then she started to laugh. It seemed that Luke had conjured a train of cats behind him, walking in line.

"Luke, what happened?" Katia asked him, laughing.

"He has a way with animals." Layton told the woman once he realized Luke wasn't going to answer. The young boy marched happily down the cobblestone road, cats and all.

"How strange!" Katia exclaimed. Hershel shrugged it off.

"I've become accustomed to it." He said.

"Well, if he's going to go play with the strays, how about we have a cup of tea?" Katia asked.

"Sounds lovely."

Katia, of course, knew all the very good spots in Folsense. She took Layton to a quiet little tea shop closeby. Several round tables were placed across the wood floor, most of which were occupied. Katia said hello to the woman at counter and found a seat by the open window.

"French windows, hmm?" Layton said as he admired the worksmanship to his right. "That reminds me of an excellent puzzle I --"

"Hershel..." Katia interrupted. "Please."

"As you insist."

"My life has been strange lately." Katia said.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, it may sound sort of crazy, but a lot of very strange things keep happening to me."

"They often do."

"No, you see..._very _strange things." Katia had a look of distress on her face.

"Give me an example, if you don't mind."

"Okay. Every morning when I wake up, I immediately ring for Lester. But every morning since Grandfather died, my bell is missing."

"Perhaps you've been misplacing it." Layton suggested.

"No, I'm positive I put it in it's spot every single night!"

"That may be so, but in any case that isn't particularly strange."

Katia frowned. One of the workers at the tea shop brought them two cups and a steaming pot. Professor Layton thanked them and declined any sugar.

"And the day after Grandfather died," Katia began again, looking down into her cup. "One of the maids couldn't find her broom. We looked and looked, but the broom was nowhere to be found. The next day, it was back where she always puts it."

"So things are dissapearing." Layton said aloud.

"Things that are always in the same place. Always!" Katia leaned in closely to the center of the table and spoke quietly. "I think Grandfather's ghost is haunting the manor!"

"Oh don't be silly!" Layton brushed off, laughing a little. "Even if you _did _have something as ridiculas as a spector it certainly wouldn't be your kindhearted Grandfather."

"That's true...but..." Katia sighed. "Well I guess you're right."

Upon returning to the manor, Professor Layton took Luke aside and told him what Katia has said.

"Things are going missing?" Luke asked. "That isn't so strange I don't think."

"My thoughts at first as well." Said Layton. "But with the city's history of noxcious fumes, I think we might have a leak on our hands. We'll want to find out if anybody else in Folsense is having the same problem."

"I see." Luke said. "But we have a funeral tomorrow. We can't go investigating at a funeral."

"I think we're going to be staying here a bit longer than planned."

"Oohhh." Luke moaned. "But it's so depressing. It's a funeral!"

"Gentlemen don't complain, Luke."

"I'm sorry Professor."

There was nothing out of the ordinary at the funeral. Aside from being quite sad, and Katia getting all sorts of pity, it was a very normal funeral. After it had ended, Katia seemed some what relieved. She and Hershel sat in the lounge at the manor.

"Anything else gone missing today, Katia?" He asked.

"Not that I know of."

"I see, well..." Layton paused to think for a moment. "Luke and I have a theory."

"What is it?"

"We believe that there may be another gas leak somewhere near the manor. It could be causing the people living here to forget past actions."

"But that couldn't be." Katia said quickly.

"For what reason?"

"First of all, we've sealed off all of the mines." She said sternly. "And second, it's happening in the rest of the town as well."

"Really?" Layton said, astonished. "By the way you were talking yesterday, it sounded to be strictly a problem just here."

"No, that's not true at all. Even Ronald, who lives out by the train station, told me he had the same troubles."

"I see then. I supposed we should go and talk to Ronald, then?"

In the morning, Layton awoke and went to the breakfast table to find Luke in a terrible way. He was talking to Katia quietly, with a dazed look in his eyes.

"Luke, what happened?

"I...I..." Luke stuttered.

"Luke?"

"I saw a ghost!!" The boy suddenly yelled. "There was a ghost in the hallway! It was a foggy, dark person!"

"Oh that's nonsense. It was probably just Lester." Said Layton.

"No, Lester hasn't been upstairs all day." Katia added.

"I'm sure there is a logical explaination for this. Either way, I'm going to speak with this Ronald character today after breakfast."

And so, after the morning meal, Professor Layton headed down toward Folsense's train station is search of Ronald, whom Katia had said also found things missing.

But it didn't take Hershel long to realize that Ronald wasn't exactly together.

"Why yes, yes yes!" He said to the Professor, tattered hair fluttering with his rapid movements. "I have been missing a lot of things lately. A good few things, if I may add! Hmmm who is taking them? I couldn't say. Maybe a looney or a balloon. Or a balloony."

"I see..." Layton said calmly. "Mr Ronald, thank you for your help. I must be going."

**Layton's Journal**

_October 5th_

_Katia has presented me with a very strange case, which I hardly believe. The only proof I have is within Ronald, a very...eccentric fellow who lives on the edge of town. I don't think we'll be meeting up again soon. Luke claims to have seen a ghost, which is so far out of my league. And I will believe most bizarre happenings. '_

_Katia seems very eager to spend time with Luke and myself. Has she been that lonely? It hasn't even been very long since Anton's departure. Perhaps...No, what an outlandish thought. He cared very much for his Granddaughter and wanted as much time as possible to spend with her. He wouldn't neglect her. Either way, I've yet to determine when we shall be heading back to London. In the meantime, Katia has invited me to lunch in a perculiar restaurant tomorrow._


	3. The First Key

Chapter 3

The first Key

"Thank you for coming out with me." Katia said.

"Of course." Layton replied. They walked together down a street of Folsense, toward a restaurant called Rosa's.

"I think you'll like this place, too."

"Very seldom do I turn down an eating establishment." The Professor said with a chuckle.

As they got closer to Rosa's, Layton became quite intruiged by the design. The front door had an archway that curlved above it, in a sort of wave. They passed beneath it into the rest of the building, which was just as artistically interesting.

"How very fascinating." Layton said quietly. "Quite the design here."

"It's very avant garde." Said Katia. "But it's done in a very subtle way. Even Grandfather liked it. We'd come here often."

"Ahh...So this was a place that Anton and you enjoyed? I see."

"I will always miss him." Katia whispered, looking down at the table.

"I believe that everyone in the city will, too." Layton said, taking Katia's hand and patting it comfortingly.

Upon the wall, beside a Roman-looking statue, were several framed photos of Anton with who looked like the owner of the restaurant. Rosa, Professor Layton assumed, seemed to be very close with Anton as well. But certainly not afraid of promoting business with his friendship.

Katia seemed to be delighted by the Professor's coaxing. She smiled and refused to make eye contact with him.

"Hershel," she said after some time, the two of them now enjoying their dinner. "How long do you plan on staying in Folsense?"

"As long as I have to." He replied, taking a break from his boiled brisket. "It would appear that I have some unsolved business on my hands."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Seen your ghost again, Luke?" Layton asked as soon as he arrived at the manor with Katia.

"I thought gentlemen aren't supposed to tease?" Luke said bitterly, now embarrassed that he had overreacted.

"I'm not teasing," Said Layton. "I'm simply inquiring about some crucial information against our case. I apologize for the confusion."

"No, I'm sorry Professor. I'm sure it was just a maid of some sort."

"Certainly."

"Hershel, do you have any plans for the rest of this evening?" Katia asked.

"Well, I have some letters that need to be written. But after that, I believe I'm quite free."

"Do you want to go for a walk through the forest before dinner?"

"That sounds heavenly."

"Oh!" Luke yelled. "I want to come through the forest!"

"You're always welcome, Luke." Layton said. Katia walked away quietly.

"There are lots of animals in the forest."

"Ye...why yes there are." The Professor mumbled, confused that Katia left them so suddenly. But time was running out, and he wanted to get the letters on their way before tomorrow. So Layton went upstairs and to his room, but when he walked to his suitcase...Eh wot?! It was _gone_. And in it's place was a rusty old skeleton key.

"Apparently you were onto something, Katia." Layton said. The evening wind rushed through the trees around them. Luke was blissful.

"Your intuition failed you?" Katia asked with a grin.

"Incidently, yes." The Professor cleared his throat. "We do have a strange case. So let's think; Who has access to the manor? Who has anything to gain from moving our possesions?"

"Who's leaving keys behind?" Luke yelled from up ahead.

"Quite right." Layton agreed, and took the old key out from his front pocket. "Katia, have you seen any of these?"

"Well..." Katia said slowly. "I haven't. But I think Lester had mentioned something like that."

"Hmmm..." Layton pondered. "There was no key after the bell went missing?"

"Not that I noticed, no."

The three approached one of the manor's lakes. Luke strode along side it, while Katia and Hershel simply stood at it's edge.

"Beautiful water." Said the Professor.

"Almost makes you forget everything that's happened here." Katia added sadly.

They stood in silence for a while, (except for Luke; "Why hello Mr Squirrel! Hahaha!") just gazing out over the surface of the lake.

"Do you ever think about strange things?" Katia suddenly asked.

"Well, yes. I believe I do." Layton replied, almost laughing at the question.

"I do too, sometimes. Sometimes I think about really strange things. Well, we should be heading back. Dinner will be ready soon."

**Layton's Journal**

_October 6th_

_Clearly Katia has not been lying about these strange disapearances, since I have now fallen victim to this ridiculas crime. Although I highly doubt a ghost is the culprit, I have constructed a list of possible reasons and suspects. My best guess is that someone is trying to scare poor Katia out of her mind, or, better yet, inheritance. I do feel sorry for the girl. She strikes me as being so very lonely. Am I still worried about her? I hope my suitcase is back tomorrow. _


	4. Katia's Move

Chapter 4

Katia's Move

[I promise this is the best chapter. But the rating is going to kick in. No spoilers]

Hershel's suitcase was back in the morning, which greatly disturbed him because that meant whoever was responsible had been in his room whilst he slept. But with his belongings back, he was able to compose his letters after breakfast. One to a collegue back in London regarding his delayed absense. Another to a private eye who was familiar with Folsense happenings. And a final letter to Flora, asking how she had been.

"So Professor, where do we move along in our case from here?" Luke asked.

"We have to speak to every person working in the house, and see if they have any similar events." Layton told his apprentice. "And if they have, it would be most beneficial to know if they found any sort of key left behind."

"Alright." Luke agreed. "Should we start now?"

"Indeed."

And so the Professor and Luke went through the entire staff, asking each and every one of them if they had had any belongings disappear. Of course, the ones Katia mentioned gave the familiar stories, and they also found that nearly half of the other cooks and cleaners reported missings items as well. Interestingly enough, every single one had found a key. The items were also returned the following day.

Layton requested to see all of the keys, and to his surprise, each one was different.

"Luke, this is very interesting." He said, gazing at all twelve keys before him. "Not one like key."

"How odd!" Luke exclaimed.

"Certainly." The Professor placed his hand under his chin and gazed at the wall. "They must belong to locks somewhere."

"They are quite old, though." Luke said, looking at the deep rust on all of the keys.

"That is true."

"Hershel?" Katia said, knocking on his door.

"Come on."

"What have you been doing all day?" She asked.

"Look here." He said, signaling to the table of keys.

"Keys? Where have you found them?"

"The employees of yours that have had missing items presented them to me. It's quite puzzling."

Luke nodded.

"Tell me, Katia," Professor Layton began. "Are there any strange locks in the manor?"

"Locks? Like where the keys might lead to? Not that I know." Katia shook her head.

"Hmm." Hershel raised an eyebrow. "Now are you sure you never found a key in your room?"

"Well..." Katia sighed. "Maybe we should go look."

"Luke, find a safe place for the keys, and make sure nothing is missing from _your _bedroom. I will return promptly after searching the lady's room."

Luke agreed, and the other two people left.

"The bell was gone early in the morning," Katia said. "So maybe I missed the key somehow."

"I'm starting to wonder if another key is even necesary." Layton said.

"It could be." Katia said quickly. "It might be a pattern, or the final one in a series."

"Of course." Layton agreed. "Any piece of evidence is important. Let's search."

Katia opened the door to her extravegant bedroom. The walls were lined with floral paper, and a good sized chandelier hung from the ceiling. Her bed was a very fluffy looking queen-sized matress, with a luxurious canopy. Rich wood dressing tables were against the wall, and a beautiful Persian rug rested on the floor.

"Oh my." The Professor said. "This is a room fit for a Princess."

Katia laughed quietly, embarrassed. "Grandfather modeled it specifically for me." She said.

"His love was endless." Layton said. "Now, down to business. Where does the bell rest?"

Katia showed the Professor her end table where a silver bell sat.

"It's been there ever since." She said.

Layton crouched down and swept across the floor beneath the table.

"Aha!" He exclaimed. "See?"

His hand came out from under the night stand, triumphantly displaying a rusty key.

"So there was a key?" Katia asked forcefully.

"Indeed. Now if you don't mind-" Layton went for the door, but Katia sprung up infront of him.

"You aren't going to bed already, are you?" She asked.

"Well I was going to compare this key to the rest first."

"I was hoping to have a little more company before turning in..." Katia admitted shyly.

"Certainly." Layton backed away from the door and slipped the key into his pocket. "Is there anything on your mind?" He asked.

"Not specifically." Katia said quietly. "Would you like something to drink?"

"I would never refuse the offer." Layton said pleasantly.

Katia opened the doors of one dresser to reveal a very extensive liquor cabinet, (Layton was some what shocked at the amount of booze) and poured the two of them a shot of bourbon each.

"To Anton." Layton toasted. Katia said nothing and clinked glasses. They both knocked back their drinks and Katia poured another round.

"Do you drink often?" She asked.

"Never infront of the boy."

Almost an hour and several more shots later, Katia had convinced Hershel to "test the comfiness" of her mattress, which left them both sitting upon it. The Professor had become quite red in the cheeks, but his manners still remained perfect.

"Do you ever think you'll get married?" Katia asked. The alcohol effected her quickly, and she decided to lay upon her stomach and stare up at the Professor.

"Marriage? Well,..." Layton laughed. "That's not a subject I can be too clear on. I suppose the thought has passed through my mind a few times."

"What do you think about?" Katia asked. Layton looked down at her strangely.

"What do you want to know?" He said.

"I'm not sure."

"Well then, for starters, I often think about my schedule. And I never miss an opportunity to mull over a good puzzle."

Katia grabbed her bottle of bourbon and took a swig.

"Drinking that much isn't very ladylike, Katia." Layton warned, almost sarcastically.

"Oohh loosen up!" She said, quite loud. She then closed her eyes and rested her head to the side. Hershel looked at her...and thought...Hmmm...

"So how come a beautiful woman such as yourself hasn't found a strapping young lad to settle down with yet?" Layton asked. After the words flew from his mouth he found himself regretting it.

"I'm just waiting for the right one to come along." Katia sat up and stared the Professor directly in the eyes. Beady eyes.

"I...see." Layton said, trying not to choke on his own words. Maybe things were starting to make sense to him suddenly. Did Katia plan this entire ghost story to make him fall for her? Did she arrange for him to have to stay longer? _Had she murdered her Grandfather to gain sympathy from him?!_

But Hershel was getting caught up in his own thoughts. Round and round ideas were going, and then the alcohol! He struggled to keep his wits about him, but it was too late. They had both gone too far, and before he knew it, their lips were locking.

**Luke's Diary**

_October 8th_

_Apparently we have a new lead on the strange keys. This is exciting! I hope it's not a ghost, though. But we've had a ripping good time in Folsense so far. I wonder when we're going back? I'm sure Flora is missing us. We'll have so much to tell her! The Professor says that he wrote to her. I hope we get a reply. Or, better yet, we come home before she has time to reply. But that's thinking too far ahead. Anyway, speaking of the Professor...This is strange, but he came down at the same time as Katia for breakfast. That's queer because he always wakes up at 6 o'clock sharp, and Katia seems to be a late sleeper. And he had this weird grin on his face that I've never, ever seen before. Did he see the ghost?_


	5. If the key fits

Chapter 4

If the Key fits...

"I've found something intruiging." The Professor told Luke after breakfast. "After finding another key in Katia's room, and comparing it to the lot, there are two that are the same."

"Oohh how strange! I wonder what they're for?"

"Unfortunately there's only one way I can think of to figure that out." Layton said with a sigh. Luke looked anything but excited.

"You mean..." the boy began. "We'll have to try every lock in the house?!"

"I would think so."

One can imagine the fantastic afternoon the duo had. Starting at the front door, and sweeping slowly across each floor, trying all thirteen keys in every lock was a real hoot. And the results were inconclusive. Not a single match to be found.

"Terribly sorry." Layton apologized to Luke.

"It's alright Professor." Luke said cheerfully. "You can't expect every part of an investigation to be sucessful."

"Absolutely right, Luke."

"Any luck?" Katia came into the main hall where the men had finished their lock testing.

"No, unfortunately." The Professor said.

"Ohh..." Katia hummed. "That's too bad. So then the keys don't go to any place in the manor?"

"I'm afraid not." Layton said. Then a sudden idea came to him. "Tell me, Katia; is there a locksmith in town?"

"Yes. Andrew Redes. Right off Henley Lane."

"Ahhh...Well then I shall pay him a visit."

"Why is that Professor?" Luke asked.

"I think that the keys may have been created specifically to throw us off."

"But they're so _old_. It would have been ages ago." The apprentice added.

"True. Either way it wouldn't hurt to see this Andrew fellow."

Shortly there after, Layton and his apprentice headed down to Henley Lane. They quickly found the locksmith and inquired within.

"Hmmm Professor Lay'on." Andrew had said. "I've 'eard a you. You'er the one 'oo figad out the 'ole Anton story eh?"

"I played a part, yes." Layton said politely.

"So what brings you 'ere?"

"I'm investigating a strange occurance at the manor. It would seem that someone is temporarily stealing personal belongings, and replacing them with metal keys. Could you perhaps look at them and tell me if they seem at all familiar?"

"I'll take a crack at it."

The Professor handed three of the thirteen keys to the locksmith. Andrew looked at one carefully, then handed it back.

"Well I make a lot a' dese." He said. "But there was one fella a few months back 'oo asked for an 'ole lot of 'em."

"Really?" Layton asked. Maybe they were making head way finally.

"Yeaaaahhh..." Andrew said, reaching back into the complicated depths of his mind. "Not a very tall bloke. Couldn't tell ya 'is name. Don' rememba really."

"I see." Hershel said. "Could you give a more precise frame of time, perhaps?"

"Eeh...probly three months ago 'e came by, wantin' the keys. All of 'em at once, too. I rememba that. Seemed a li'le weird if you ask me."

"Certainly."

"Were they copies by any chance?" Luke popped in.

"Excellent question." Layton applauded. "Yes, did he give you originals, or were they made up?"

"Oh there weren't no originals. 'E said ta make 'em all up."

"_Really_? Well that is very helpful." They left Henley lane with the most valuable information yet.

**Layton's Journal**

_October 8th_

_Apparently we have something genuine to investigate after all. Here is what we have so far:_

_- Personal items belonging to the members of Katia's household disappear during the day, are replaced with skeleton keys, and reappear the next day._

_- Luke claims to have seen a ghost. I suspect that the shadowy figure was who ever is responsible for taking the items. Did anything go missing the night he saw the entity? Should look into that._

_- Katia says that the disappearances only started after Anton passed away._

_- Andrew, Folsense's locksmith, claims that a strange person asked for made-up keys to be made roughly three months ago._

_That would be all as of yet. My intuition seems convinced that whoever is commiting these...rather odd acts is trying to scare Katia away. What a shame!_


	6. Professor Luke

Chapter 6

Professor Luke

Professor Layton and Luke spent the next few days trying to figure out the possible suspects and motives.

"This is by far the most...dodgy of all our cases yet." Luke stated. He sat curled up in the desk table in Layton's temporary bedroom.

"I couldn't agree more." The Professor agreed, no more than he could. "It certainly is an _odd _one."

Hershel Layton took up a piece of paper he had been writing on and read it aloud to his assistant.

"So far, our suspects are Lester, Miss Tabitha the cook, Miss Ruby the maid,..." The list went on and on with every helper, to finally, with a sigh, "Anton's ghost."

Luke shuddered at the thought.

"It's foolish to think that, Luke." Layton said calmly. "A gentleman doesn't scare over a myth. Besides, Anton was a loving Grandfather who would never want Katia upset or afraid."

"I do hope it isn't a ghost..." Said Luke, almost ignoring what the Professor had just said.

"It may be foolish to assume, but I'm going to place my bet on Lester."

"Why would you think that, Professor?"

"Perhaps if he can frighten Katia away from Folsense, he thinks he has a shot at her fortune. He hasn't even worked here very long, I don't think. Which reminds me; Could you bring Katia in here please?"

Luke nodded and left the room.

_If Lester was hired about three months ago, _Layton thought. _Then the evidence is quite supporting._

Moments later, Luke returned with the lady. She came in slowly and sat down beside the older man.

"What was it you wanted?" She asked sweetly.

"Katia, could you tell me about when you hired Lester?"

"Yes. It was mid July." She answered. "I can't recall the exact date, though."

"That's quite fine." Layton said.

And so it had been roughly three months since Lester was hired; around the same time Andrew said the strange man asked for the keys.

"Why did you want to know that?" Katia asked.

"Perhaps it's not the best idea to tell you that right now." Layton said. Katia cocked her head.

"Do you know who's responsible?"

"Not for sure. And I don't want to go around accusing anyone just yet."

"Okay." Katia said agreeably. "That makes sense."

"Mhhmm." They both smiled at eachother, silently.

"Ohh Professor I'm tired." Luke suddenly said, with a forced yawn. He stretched his arms out and went for the door.

"Will you be heading to bed then?" Layton asked.

"I think so. I'll see you tomorrow." Luke said with a wave and left.

"You don't really think it's a ghost, do you?" Katia asked the Professor once his assistant left.

"Of course not." Layton said, laughing. "Does that frighten you?"

"If it did..." Katia said quietly, shyly. "What would you do?"

"My instinct wants to laugh, but that isn't very proper, is it?"

They both laughed. Then Katia gently put her hands on the Professor's shoulders and slowly went in for a kiss...

Luke, being such a keen young chap, wasn't tired at all. In fact, he still had a fair amount of time on his hands to look into his own investigation. Something was going on between Katia and the Professor, and Luke just could not figure out what. Unfortunately, he just wasn't quite old enough to understand the whole situation. Instead, he was certain that Katia was the one behind the mysterious disappearances. Luke was now worried that Hershel was looking past this option, and that Katia was somehow going to lure him into the plot.

_Katia _has _been very friendly to the Professor lately_ he thought. _Almost as if she's trying to become better friends with him. How curious?_

The apprentice decided he was going to sit outside the Professor's bedroom door and listen to what Katia said in Luke's absence. But he didn't hear _anything _for a while. Afraid of being caught, he pinned flat against the wall, and extremely close to the crack of the door.

"Katia," Layton said finally, and quite softly. "I don't know how appropriate this is."

Luke's eyes widened. What were they doing?!

"Why is that?" The woman asked, sounding a little embarrassed.

"Aahh, well..." The Professor sighed. "Just, the boy..."

Now Luke was rather distressed. Did Layton know about her twisted plot? Was he upset that Luke didn't, no, couldn't know? The boy's heart thumped and thumped, wondering if he should stop their discussion short. _Wait_, he thought. _Maybe something she'll say will shed more light._

But the two inside the room were whispering now, and Luke could only make out a few words. Layton said something, then Katia quickly responded. They both laughed quietly.

"Hmmm yes..." Layton said during a laugh. "I do...Ahahah...Sometimes...Hmm...Well, occasionally...You think that...Yes..."

Katia's voice was almost impossible to hear. Then they stopped talking completely. Luke heard someone moving, and suddenly panicked. He stood up quickly and pretended to be on his way. But nobody was leaving the bedroom, and after realizing this Luke went back to the wall.

Now he _was _getting tired, and officially worried about Katia's sanity and the Professor's reliability. He wouldn't go along with something if it was going to harm Luke, right? Right?!

Katia and Layton stopped talking completely, and Luke decided he would go to bed finally. Supressing a genuine yawn, the boy strutted down the halls until he came to his door. But...someone was inside.

"Hello?" Luke called.

A dark figure immediately burst out from his room and dashed down the stairs.

"Hey!" Luke yelled. "What!?"

With a metalic _thunk_, another key fell out from the strange person and onto the floor. Luke picked it up and tired to look at it in the darkness. It was by far the most ornate of the keys, and it wasn't rusty at all. Perhaps it wasn't part of the series made three months ago?

**Layton's Journal**

_October 10th_

_We've made remarkable headway in the case. Oh! It's splendid! And such glorious days we've been having. It really does make one happy to be alive. I'm nearly positive now that Lester, the new butler, is responsible for the mystery. And what a pity, too. He seemed a very well established gentleman. Unfortunately, the circumstances at hand lean in the opposing directions. Tut tut. The best I can do from here is confront Lester personally. I will be horribly disappointed if he winds up being Don Paolo. How cliche would that be? Oh how time does fly!!_


	7. The Talk

Chapter 7

"The Talk"

"Professor, look what I found last night." Luke told Layton over the breakfast table. He brandished the fancy key from his pocket like a knight who's just slayed a dragon.

"Ohh another key?" Layton said. "Let me see it, my boy."

The Professor took the key in his hand, and studied it. It wasn't especially long, but every inch of it was a shiny copper. The handle was an almost heart shape, all sides engraved with a small ornate patter. Where the two sides of the "heart" met, what looked like a crown sat, similar to a claddagh ring.

"Very peculiar."

"And I saw a person drop it." Luke added.

"When was this?" The Professor asked.

"Just last night, on the way back to my room." The boy folded his arms bravely. "I'm certain someone was going through my things, but I showed up and scared them off."

"Did you get a look at their face?"

"No...They ran quickly."

"So,..." Layton rested the final key on the table and sighed thoughtfully. "They didn't mean to leave this key."

"I don't think so."

Katia, who had been chatting with Lester, looked over and saw the item of discussion on the table before the Professor.

"Hershel, could I see that key please?" She asked.

"Certainly." He handed the item to her, and when their eyes met they stayed for a moment. Luke watched intently.

_Why does she want to see that key? _He thought to himself. His suspicious were awakened.

"Ohhh hmmm...." Katia said, feeling it over.

"Does the key seem familiar to you?" Layton asked softly.

"Not the key, exactly." Answered the woman. "But the design on the handle. I'm certain I've seen it before..."

"Perhaps you've seen the lock it opens?" The Professor suggested.

"Perhaps..." Katia said. She was thinking quite hard, and was visibly wracked by it.

"Don't worry too hard about it, my dear." Layton said. "You'll remember when you do. In the meantime, I think that Luke and I shall test all the rooms once again."

"Oh Hershel,..." Katia sighed. "Could I speak to you in private?"

"Of course." The Professor stood up and took the lady's outstretched hand. "Luke, if you would excuse us for a moment."

The two left the dining room. Luke remained at the table with Lester and four other maids. He seemed to be almost steaming in the face.

"Sir?" Lester asked him. Luke turned his head quickly. "Is something the matter, young master?"

"Maybe..." Luke sighed.

"I sense high emotions, sir." The older butler said.

"I just don't understand what the two of them are doing!" Luke exclaimed. "And to leave right in front of me!"

"Might I suggest you are feeling jealous?"

"_Jealous_?" Luke asked with an almost shocked expression on his face. "Why on Earth would I be _jealous_?"

"Unfortunately, sir, the answer eludes me."

Luke huffed through his nose, took his evidence, and headed up to his room.

The shining key sat triumphantly within Luke's palms. He stared down at it angrily.

"The Professor doesn't care if Katia remembers where this key goes to." He said aloud, bitterly. "_I _bet they're in this together."

Luke stood up and walked over to his window. He looked over the grounds.

_But what would they gain by teaming up like that_? He thought. _Hmmmmm_...

It really was a splendid garden. Trees, flowers, even a pond, and somewhere in the back...

"Who's shed is that back there?" Luke said outloud to himself. And indeed, there was an old shed hardly standing in the way back of the garden. Luke looked at the key in his hand, then back up to the shed. He looked back at the key, then to the shed once more. Something clicked, and he dashed out of his room in search of Hershel.

"Professor, Professor!" Luke shouted, bolting down the stairs. He curved 'round the dining room to the lounge he had seen the two people go off into. But something stopped him short.

There stood the two of them, Layton and Katia, seeing eye to eye, with their arms around eachother.

"I just don't know, Katia." The Professor whispered. Katia seemed very sad.

"It doesn't matter," Katia insisted. "I'll give it all up. It's so lonely here."

Luke stared. He could be seen, but he didn't care. Everything was making sense. And time itself was now standing still.

"Oh that's silly." Layton said. "You have everything you could ever dream of here. There is nothing for you in London."

"I don't want to be alone." Katia cried. "I'm alone here. And with Grandfather gone now..."

"We'll figure this out, dear." Their embrace tightened, and Katia was sobbing quietly. Luke was speechless.

Lester strode up behind the boy, seeing his reaction from the people before him. The butler leaned down to Luke's level and spoke quietly.

"_Jealous_, sir?"

The cat was out of the bag now. Shortly thereafter, Professor Layton found Luke, and with the truth revealed, it was only appropriate to have a talk with the boy.

"You see, Luke," Layton began. "There comes a time in every person's life, where they...well...they begin to grow up."

"I'm growing up." Luke insisted.

"No, Luke. A different sort of growing up." The Professor cleared his throat, preparing for the worst. "Take Flora, for example."

"I'm friends with Flora."

"Exactly. And so, Katia and I are also friends. But we're _grown up _friends. It's a bit different."

Luke cocked his head. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Adults can sometimes get...lonely. Katia and I have both been very _lonely, _and we find a great bit of comfort in eachother."

"You haven't been lonely at all, Professor."

"Not quite the lonely you think of, Luke." Said Layton. "Think of...Anton being lonely for Sofia, if you can remember."

"I don't think I understand, Professor." Luke said, sadly. Layton laughed.

"That's alright, my boy." He said cheerfully. "It will all make sense within...no more than three years."

"Mmhhhmm." Luke pretended to comprehend. "But if you and Katia keep jumping on your bed you'll break it."

The Professor's face went blank.

"Luke have you been _eavesdropping_?" He asked quickly. Luke didn't answer, looking embarrassed. "Gentlemen never eavesdrop on their close associates. Particularly a man and a woman."

"Oohhh Professor!" Luke cried out. "I thought Katia was plotting something sinister!"

"You mean to say that you thought Katia was behind the keys, do you?" Layton asked, trying not to chuckle.

"I thought so." The assistant sniffled. "I'm so sorry Professor."

"Quite alright." Layton assured. "It's good to see you are up on the case...Luke?"

The boy put his head in his hands and wiped his eyes.

"No need to _cry_, my boy."

"I'm sorry. I feel so ignorant."

"You are still very young, Luke." Layton said. "Your behavior is more than forgivable."

The Professor put an arm around Luke's shoulder to comfort him. Luke closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Thank you, Professor." He said dreamily.


	8. Who is the Culprit?

**Chapter 8**

_Who is the Culprit?_

"Alright Professor," Said Luke. "I think that this key might be related to the old shed in the rear garden."

"Old shed?" Layton asked pensively. "I haven't heard about an old shed. I shall ask Katia."

Luke grew pink with frustration. _Katia_, he thought angrily. _Has nothing to do with this_.

"Time ago, our gardener live there." Katia told Layton. "But then we gave him his own room in the house, where he lives now. I guess it's empty now."

"I see." Said the Professor. "Would it be alright if Luke and I explored it?"

"I don't see why not."

Shortly there after, Luke and the Professor headed out to the old shed. It was quite a wreck. The wood it was made of splintered and warped, and the door could barely stay on it's hinges. But there was no lock upon it.

Inside, however, was even more curious. It wasn't very dusty, as if it hadn't been much time since things were last moved. There were several large bottles of chemicals, which Layton identified as vinegar and chlorine bleach. The shed smelled heavily of these solutions, and there were splatters and dripping containers everywhere.

"This is very strange, Professor." Said Luke. "What are these chemicals for?"

"I couldn't say." Answered Layton.

They searched every inch of the shed, to find nothing more than the obvious chemicals.

"I can't breathe much longer in here." Luke huffed.

"I think we're done anyhow. Let's return to the manor."

"Very curious," the Professor was telling Lester upon there return. "you are positive the shed has not been in regular use?"

"There is nobody on the staff assigned to use it, sir." Lester said. He seemed to be packing things busily.

"Oh the shed's in use," said a scruffy, unknown voice. A short plump man entered the dining room where Layton and Lester were. "I've seen someone going in there, I have."

"Mr. Layton, this is our grounds keeper, Pensey." Lester introduced the gardener, who was looking rather angry.

"You say someone is actively using the shed?" Layton asked. Pensey nodded.

"Yeah I've seen someone go in there often."

"Could you tell me anything about them, physical, perhaps?"

"Emm..." Pensey closed his eyes, deep in thought. "Well they ain't too tall. And I've never seen them face-to-face, but from what I _have _seen they look rather beakish."

"Beakish? Interesting."

"Gentlemen," Lester interrupted. "I would hate to cut this short, but I must be leaving."

"You're leaving?" Layton asked.

"Yes sir. Family affairs in Hampshire, you see."

"Ahh, going by train I assume?"

"Indeed, sir."

"Would you mind if I walked with you?" The Professor suggested. "I have some topics to discuss."

"Certainly, sir."

They said goodbye to Pensey and left the manor.

"Was there something you wished to ask me, sir?" Lester asked. Layton nodded.

"I was wondering what your opinion on the strange dissapearing items was."

"Hmmm, Ms. Katia's problem, yes..." Lester pondered for a moment. "Well, I certainly don't believe the late master's ghost is to blame."

"No, I would agree." Layton added. They walked past the tea shop Katia had taken him earlier.

"I really couldn't say, sir." Said Lester. "My best assumption is that someone is trying to scare Ms. Katia out of her inheritance."

"Precisely my thoughts!" Layton announced.

"Gentlemen do often think alike." Lester said with a smile. Layton beamed at their sudden connection. "Quite." He said.

Once they arrived at the train station, Lester said goodbye to the Professor and boared. As Hershel was headed back, he was approached by Andrew Redes, Folsense's locksmith.

"Mr. Lay'on!" Andrew shouted from his shop's door. "Over 'ere! Mr. Lay'on!"

"Yes?" The Professor walked to the locksmith. "What is it, Andrew?"

"I've been lookin' f'you."

"You have?"

"Yeh. I rememba'd something 'bout that man with the keys."

"You _have_?" Layton asked anxiously. "What would that be?"

"He wore glasses."

"Ahh...and that's it?"

"Yeh sorry. But I thought it was impor'ant."

"Certainly useful information. Thank you, Mr. Redes."

Andrew smiled.

Back at the manor, Layton returned to find the entire staff in an uproar.

"It's gone, it's gone!" Ms Ruby shouted.

"Missing, missing!" another maid bellowed. Then Katia came down the stairs and hooked onto the Professor's arm.

"What's the matter?" Layton asked.

"Everyone working here has found something missing!" Katia said, slightly out of breath.

"_Really_? Then our man is still at large." Layton said. Katia shivered.

"It's a ghost!" She said.

"Nonsense. There's no _ghost_."

"Professor!" The familiar young voice came bounding down the main staircase. "We've solved something!"

"We?"

"Pensey and I. We figured out the shed."

"Ah. And what about it?"

"It's where the ghost is making the keys rust quickly."

"Luke, there's no ghost." Layton said, almost angrily. "I don't want to hear you say that again. Gentlemen aren't superstitous."

"I'm sorry." Luke quickly apologized. "But the keys are getting rusty in the shed."

"Of course!" Layton suddenly realized. "Bleach and vinegar - soaking metal in them for an extended period will cause it to age quickly. Of course! Excellent work, Luke."

"It was Mr. Pensey, mostly."

"Then I will have to thank him personally. In the meantime, I've narrowed our suspects even further."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm still not certain who it is, but the choices are far smaller than before. And it certainly is no ghost."

Katia tightened her grip on the Professor's arm.

"It's not a ghost, Katia." Layton reassured.

"You don't have proof."

"Well, no, we don't have proof it isn't a ghost. But I have quite concrete evidence that it is not."

**Layton's Journal**

_October 24th_

_I'm sure that this case is coming to an end. Too much is starting to leak, starting to make sense. _

_Katia is detirmened to come home with me. I certainly don't mind the idea, in fact I'm quite fond of it. But would that change things at home? I'm slightly stuck in this predicament. But when I see her eyes staring at me so longingly, so lonely, so wanton, so sad... I can't refuse. I'm just afraid that Luke has a problem with her. Why would he?_

The culprit is going to be revealed in the next chapter. Do you have any idea of whom it may be? Here is what Professor Layton knows about them:

They are male

They wear glasses

They have access to the manor

Their face resembles a bird, looks rather "beakish"

They aren't very tall

It can't be Lester, since things went missing while he was gone

Still don't know?


	9. Case Closed!

**Chapter 9**

_Case Closed!_

"We are on the very brink of solving this mystery." Professor Layton announced to the group of people he had gathered to Herzen Manor. Andrew Redes, Katia, Luke, the maids, the cooks, Pensey, and Ronald all sat anxiously in the lounge.

"'ave you made your conclusion?" the locksmith asked. The Professor shook his head.

"I know we're all anxious to find the answer," he said. "but perfection takes patience. Please bear with me."

"Is the culprit in this room?" Miss Lange, one of the cooks, asked.

"No," Layton answered. "I'm positive that nobody in this room has been stealing and leaving keys."

A strange tension in the air suddenly dissolved. Everyone had a look of relief on their faces.

"What we need to do now, however," The Professor began, raising a pointed finger in the air and taking a step forward. "is to have everyone here make sure that the person does not get inside the manor again. If we place someone to watch guard at every entrance, there is no possible way they can get inside."

"Unless they're a ghost!" Katia yelled. The group began to tense up again, but Layton hushed them.

"Please, there are no ghosts." He insisted. "That isn't even an option. Now, if Miss Katia doesn't mind, I would like to assign everyone an entrance."

Soon, each person in the lounge was waiting nervously at a door, hatch, or opening window. Layton sat with Luke before the front doors.

"I'm scared, Professor." Luke said drearily.

"Why is that, my boy?"

"What if the person gets angry?"

"I doubt this is a character who will act violently. If they were the type, I'm sure they would have done something already." Luke nodded.

"Alright."

"Now, we wait."

The sun began to set over Folsense. The temporarily guards began to get tired, but they did their best to stay alert nonetheless. It wasn't very long until one of the maids erupted with sound, which took the attention from the Professor and Luke. They ran inside the Miss Holly, who had been watching over the back door.

"Nothing to be alarmed of, ma'am." A voice said. Miss Holly thought otherwise, and was swatting a duster back and forth, her pudgy arms flapping in distress.

"It's hiiiim! It's hiiim!!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"I don't think I'm anybody you're looking for." The person said hazily.

The Professor lit a candle and saw that the man Miss Holly was upset over was none other than Nigel, the old butler of Herzen Castle.

"_Nigel_?" Luke exclaimed in astonishment.

"I assure you, I'm not who you're looking for." Nigel assured them, in his nasaly voice.

"Then why are you here, my good man?" Layton asked, staying prim and proper.

"I was simply coming by to visit Miss Katia. I come by now and then, you know."

"Why through the back door?" Luke asked, folding his arms.

"It seemed that nobody was going to answer the front door. I saw no help nearby."

"A likely excuse." A female voice sounded. Katia came in from the pantryway. "Why are you here? You told me you have moved to Scotland."

"Well, yesss..." Nigel stuttered. "Scotland. Of course." The man suddenly looked quite flustered.

"Why are you here?" Katia asked bluntly.

"I...You see, it's simple really..."

"You stole our things!!" Luke burst out, pointing a small finger to Nigel. "You had the keys made! You sped up the rusting process! You were sneaking in!! You want Katia's inheritance!!!"

"Luke, a gentleman never accuses so rudely." Layton said quietly, knowing that Luke's statements were, though bold, correct.

"You don't understand..." Nigel said, sadly.

"You have no right to break in. We could call the police on you!" Katia said. Miss Holly began bickering as well, but nobody seemed to pay mind to her.

"Everyone, please." Layton interrupted calmly. "I would like to hear what this man has to say for himself. And I would prefer to hear this alone."

"After Anton died, I saw Miss Katia fall into a secluded loneliness." said Nigel. "I didn't like to see her that way. And throughout the three years that I knew her, she had talked often of you. In fact, stories of the time you two spent together was endless when we spoke."

"We are quite fond of eachother." Layton admitted.

"I wished there was a way I could make her happy again. Then I realized, if I could get you to fall in love with her, she would be happy. So I devised this plot to draw you close to her. I believe it worked."

"It has." Said the Professor. "But I really don't think this was the most proper way to go about it."

"Did I ever tell you that I spent thirteen years of my life in an insane asylum?" Nigel asked with a wince.

"Em. No. But that certainly helps."

"Please just let Katia be happy."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

The door to the now empty lounge creaked open, and Katia stepped in slowly. Her eyes were welled up with tears.

"Nigel..." She spoke softly. "You did all that for me?"

Nigel stood up and bowed.

"Indeed." He said. "Unfortunately, speaking with Mr. Layton has led me to believe that my actions weren't the best."

"I forgive you Nigel. It's okay." Katia said.

"Thank you, Miss Katia." Nigel said forgivingly. He took the woman's hand and kissed it.

"There is something I would like to tell you, too, Katia." Said the Professor. "Nigel, would you excuse us, please?"

"Of course." The old butler left, closing the door behind him. When Nigel turned around, he saw Luke listening in to the lounge.

"Mr Luke?" He said.

"Oh. Sorry Nigel. Shhh..."

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I gave the Professor some advice. I want to see if he'll follow it."

"Katia,..." Layton began. "It's true, I love you."

"I love you, too." The couple embraced.

"There is just one more thing I would like to ask you." The Professor reached into his front pocket and brought something out for the woman.

"Ohh, of course!" Katia exclaimed.

**Layton's Journal**

_October 25th_

_I am delighted to say that the case has been solved, and I had been wrong. Though I did have an inkling that Nigel was behind it, I was unaware that it was for Katia's greater good. I was almost certain that they intended to steal something from her. I suppose everyone can be wrong at time._

_I am even more delighted to say that Katia has agreed for my hand in marriage. Luke suggested that I ask her. That particularly thrilled me, since I had been worried that there was some tension between the two of them. Katia, Luke and I will be returning to London promptly._

Only one chapter left; the conclusive chapter! Was that last part too much to bite off? Yah I thought so too. There is going to be another story soon to follow.


	10. A Trio for the Train

**Chapter 10**

_A Trio for the Train_

"Our train leaves at 3:30 today." Professor Layton told his apprentice. "Are you packed, Luke?"

"Certainly, Professor!" The spritely young boy replied.

"And you, my dear?" He asked his new fiance, Katia. She said nothing and nodded with a smile. "Now are you sure you want to leave Nigel the manor?" Layton asked.

"Yes." Katia answered. "The money comes with me, but the manor stays with him. With _them_."

"Very good, darling." Layton said, giving Katia a small peck on the cheek. "Luke, what is that you have there?"

"We've got a letter." Said Luke. He held up a small envelope.

"Ah, it's from Flora." Said the Professor. "Open it up would you?"

"Of course." Luke carefully opened the message and read aloud; " 'Dear Luke and Layton, I can't believe you're coming home with someone new! This is really exciting. I can't wait for the wedding. This is so sudden, but so wonderful. And Professor, a man keeps coming by looking for you. He said something about an "exotic handkercheif"? Do you have any idea what this is? He seems very pressed, and he doesn't have the item with him. I'm sure it will make sense when you come back. Can't wait! Flora.' "

"Flora's excited, too." Katia said quietly. "That's good. I haven't met the real Flora yet."

"She's just splendid!" Luke said, with a sudden twinkle in his eye. "But what's this about a handkerchief?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." Said Layton. "No matter. We must be off to the train."

They said their goodbyes to the residents of Herzen Manor, and left Folsense for what may have been the very last time. Katia wasn't shaken at all. They got down to the station, and Professor Layton went ahead with the baggage.

"Luke," Katia said quietly, taking the boy aside. "Are you really okay with this situation?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Are you _sure_?"

"Well...to be honest it is rather sudden. And it will be slightly invasive." Luke said, looking down.

"I'm sorry, Luke. But I'm sure it will be fine once we settle in."

"Yes, I bet!" Luke looked up and smiled. Katia gave him a small hug.

Professor Layton leaned out the train and told them to get on. He smiled when he saw the two of them bonding.

**Layton's Journal**

_October 29th_

_We are now headed back to London. Luke is happy, I am pleased, and my darling Katia is beaming with joy. She is more beautiful every day. Luke seems especially excited to get back to Flora. The train ride has been pleasantly smooth, and we will be home within a day now. I wonder what awaits us in London._

The end

**Wait! That's not it!**

The Professor has settled back into London with his wife, Katia, only to find a new mystery at hand. A man named Conney seems to be under the impression that Professor Layton has stolen a precious handkerchief of his. Wrought with confusion, the Professor and Luke seek out answers to this man's suspicious reasonings. Is Don Paolo again at large? Does Inspector Chelmy find this a suitable case to search? Can you stand the tension?!?!?!

Layton learns to live a married life, Gressenheller University has a terrible catastrophe, and sparks begin to fly between Luke and Flora.

Stay tuned for the next fic,

**Professor Layton and the Equivocal Handkerchief**


End file.
